He Who Escaped a Fate Worse Than Death
by Wight Mamba
Summary: This is about my O.C. and his struggle to make it out of a zombie infested town in Wyoming
1. Prolouge

He Who Escaped a Fate Worse Than Death

(I don't own resident evil or an affiliation to it, just putting it into the original resident evil section because I can't think of any other RE. section where this could fit, no flames please!)

Prologue

"_How do we know where we come from, who we are, our identities, our culture, or our origin does any of this matter? If so then why are there those who would take one's identity and twist it until it is no more? Is who we are really that significant and is what we do matter? It was once said that people are not born without a purpose, I on the other hand had an identity, a life, a good job, a loving family; but not anymore…I have no identity, only purpose and that purpose is to destroy umbrella" _

"_Let me take you back to where my life became hell…I was taking a new job for a pharmaceutical company known as umbrella it was my first day on the job when I notice some odd stuff"_

"Mr.Yenitis could you come with me?" _Asked a man in white_

"Yes sir and for the record my name is Zachery Yenitis, Zack for short" _"I replied happily not knowing the fate that was to befall me" _

"Ah, okay Zachery, anyway would you like to participate in a top secret project?" _Asked the man in white_

"Uh yes, of course" _I replied although I don't think I had an option at that point_

"This project is a way to develop a way to cure any sickness at least that's what I hope to accomplish" _Said the man_

"But how would I be of assistance I don't know the first thing about bioengineering?" _I asked the man_

"All we need is a blood sample" _The man told me_

"Oh sounds simple enough" _I said in reply, I should have said No, I should have ran_

"Okay just sit here while I draw some of your blood"

_I did as I was told and soon enough they had my blood…as well as my special DNA, which was immune to most known viruses, bacteria, and infections; that would explain why I never got sick at school_

The next day…

"Ah Zachery could you come with me?" _asked the man again, this time as we were walking he told me that there was an irregulararity in my blood sample and they needed another one to test the accuracy but then before I knew it I got knocked out and can't remember the rest after that_

_But now I will tell you about the present, at least I think it's the present I have made it to some secluded village in Wyoming the people here are strange, why I am in Wyoming well after some time some memories of the past came back it turned out I was used as a human subject in a twisted experiment but ever since then I can tell if someone or if something is moving within a range of about fifty feet of me, but this happened one day in Wyoming as I just bought my first gun for self defense; Thank god I did_


	2. Chapter1

He Who Escaped a Fate Worse Than Death

(I don't own Resident Evil or any references)

Chapter 1

_In the beginning the only thing you are born with are one's primal instincts, the will to survive; but for one to survive one must have instincts, intelligence, knowledge, and above all fortitude; with this in mind I deduce that the strong willed survive, and those with weak will be killed off by those who are stronger, yet to contradict this statement there is the statement the meek will inherit the earth…_

"Now then this should keep me protected when the need arises" _I said calmly as I walked back to where I was living at it wasn't much but it was fine by me, well anyway on my way back I bumped into what I thought was a homeless person _"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" _I said after I got up_

"…"

"Um, I'd best be on my way" _that's when things turned odd _"_Oh god he's following me"_ _I thought as he was moving slowly towards me _

"Uhhhh…" _was the noise the man let out as he continued to follow me_

"I don't have any change! Stop following me!" _I shouted as I began to walk faster but still he followed me and pretty soon I bumped into another _

"Guuuhhhhh" _Said this one as I got up_

"What do you want from me? Go away; I just want to go home!" _I said before the one grabbed me from behind, at that I kicked him in the face which made him let go _"What the heck is wrong with you people!" _I shouted as the other tried the same thing but didn't have a chance to because I punched him, pretty soon my only option as three more appeared was load my gun and fire_

"RAAGGGHHH!!" _one screamed as I ran at me_

_BAM…_

_I fired of the first shot into her head as she stepped back and fell over_

"What's going on out there!" _yelled a store clerk who lived nearby_

"Help they're trying to mug me!" _I shouted and at that he quickly ran up and punched the guy who was running at me_

"Are you okay?" _He asked me_

"For now…look out behind you"_ I shouted but was too late they grabbed him and started to bite at his neck as if they where animals trying to kill something easily _"Dear god, there cannibals…oh hell!" _I fired at the one's biting him and went to make sure he was alright _"Are you okay? C'mon we need to get you to a hospital"

"Unnnhhh" _He weakly replied, I don't blame him he was bleeding pretty badly so I picked him up and rushed him into his store_

"Hey, somebody call 9-1-1 this man is in some deep trouble if he doesn't get medical attention soon"_ I shouted as some of the clerks rushed to help_

"What happened to Kyle?" _One of the clerks asked me_

"These homeless people outside attacked him when he came to help me!" _I replied_

"No way, homeless people can't have weapons!" _Answered one of the clerks_

"They didn't need to, they tried to eat him! Just look at his neck, bite marks!" _I answered_

"I don't believe you we would've seen the homele…"_ He was interrupted at the noise of people crashing through the window; one of them had glass sticking out of him and was walking toward us_

"Now do you believe me" _I said_ _as_ _I pulled out my gun_


	3. Chapter 2

He Who Escaped a Fate Worse Than Death

(I don't own Resident Evil or any references to it made in this story)

Chapter 2

_How does anyone really know if what they do in their life is of any significance in the long run, and if not why it is worth doing and what purpose does it serve? If what we do in life has impact on others how long will it last truly?_

_As the horrifying things that were once humans lurched in I fired a few rounds at the ones approaching, the only one that stopped where the ones that got shot in the head, the only thing that the other shots did was slow them down momentarily; I was holding them off fairly well that is until I had to reload_

"Shit! I'm out of ammo" _I Scowled_

_Then as if right on cue one of the clerks ran out off the room with a shot gun blowing holes through the things, but the same result they only stopped moving if he shot their heads_

"What in hells name is going on here? It's like right out of a zombie horror film!" _Said the clerk as he load two shell into his shot gun_

"Well the logic seems to work the same way!" _I responded after I loaded another magazine into my handgun_ "Just try to aim at their heads!"

_As a few more came in we started having to aim carefully due to our small supply of ammunition that we had with us, and at the same time alternating when we needed to reload; luckily the eventually stopped coming in to the building and 9-1-1 arrived_

"What happened here?" _Asked the policeman_

"Well I was outside about to return home, when I bumped into some homeless people and then they attacked me, that's when the store owner came out to help me but the pinned him down and bite him in the neck, so that's when I decided to get in here and get him to safety but that's they broke through the window and tried to kill us, so we had no choice to defend ourselves!" _I responded to him_

That still doesn't explain why you shot their heads off" _He said as he raised his eyebrow in suspicion _

"They were like zombies, I personally shot a whole through that dude and he was still standing!" _Said the store clerk_

"Ha, I hardly think that qualifies as a valid answer to explain why you murdered ten people and blamed it on they were zombies, that it I'm taking you in unless in the next ten seconds proves me wrong" _Said the policeman and that's when as if to prove him wrong the store owner got out of the next room covered in blood followed by the other store clerks who had similar neck wounds came out _"Whoa what happened to them they get injured by the homeless also heh…aaarrrhhhhgggg" _He screamed as a zombie store clerk started chomping at him as the others joined in _

"What in hells name is going on here?!" _I shouted as I fire some rounds at them trying my best to_ _shot them off of him_

"Dude it's too late to help him he'll soon be one of them" _He said as he motioned me to stop firing at them_

"Then we better get the fuck out of here!" _I shouted as I began to ran but as I turned around I noticed the clerk wasn't running with me, and that when I saw him being mauled by them and I was going to try to save him, but that when he tossed me his shot gun and told me to run so I did, but before I could more zombies came as if out of nowhere "_My god is there no end!" _I shouted _

_Ratatttatattatatatt was the next sound I heard as a chopper flew over head and blasted the zombies in to pieces and then a female voice said "_Remain calm citizen help is on its way just hold tight we are coming to assist you!"

_Just then a group of three came out of the helicopter armed with machineguns and started firing away at any zombie that came their way when one of the men said _"Your welcome to help anytime you want you know!"

"Right, sorry!" _I responded as I fired one of the rounds that was still n the shot gun taking out one of the zombies, then when one of them said "_take cover!"_ she tossed a grenade in the air and we waited for the smoke to clear after it exploded it finished off all of the zombies at the time_

"Looks like we made it just in time" _Said the tall African American man _"Any later and you would've been zombie chow!"

"Who are you people and what's going on here?" _I asked_

"We are a special Ops team sent to wipe out any traces of the T-virus, or the thing that made those people zombies, who would've thought still existed outside of raccoon city and all the way in Wyoming" _Said the stout white man_

"Why what happened there?" _I asked _

"The less said the better" _Responded the attractive white female operative "_Anyway who are you and what are you doing out here?" She continued

"I'm Zack Yenitis and I live out here" _I said _

"Well we need to get you and any survivors out of here, by the way my name is Fargo" _Said the African American man _"This here is Howard and that's Lucretia, but enough about that let's get going!" _He shouted,_ j_ust then another helicopter, this time with an odd symbol_ _on it, flew over head and blew up the Operative's chopper and then started firing at us_

"Hurry we need to find shelter quick!" _Shouted Howard_

"Who are they and why are they firing at us!" _I asked_

_Lucretia looked at me and Said _"Umbrella!"


	4. Chapter 3

He Who Escaped a Fate Worse Than Death

(I don't own Resident Evil or any reference made in this story, which is property of capcom)

Chapter 3

_How do you know if you're human or not? If you feel pain does it mean you have soul, and if you have a soul does it make you human? But they say animals have no soul and nor do plants yet plants and animals both feel and react to pain. Can one really be sure they have a soul?_

Then the Umbrella helicopter landed and several people with masks covering their faces came out armed with M16 sub machines guns all in similar outfits.

"Survey the area don't let them escape, they couldn't have gotten far in ten seconds!" Said the man with a red armband instead of a black one, he was obviously the leader of the group of at least thirteen people who spread out looking for us.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked Howard who was peeking out the other side of the cover.

"Not really we will have to probably have to get them when they are less clustered together!" Said Howard gripping his machine gun "Because right now we are out manned and out gunned what we need now is a diversion!"

Just then another helicopter flew in this time two people came out first a man wearing red stepped out with a rifle then he turned around and took the woman's hand and helped and pretty much escorted her out of the chopper.

"Oh great it's them, but why are they here?" Whispered Fargo as we continued to peek through our cover.

"Just who are those two?" I whispered to Lucretia.

"The Ashford twins Alfred and Alexia!" She whispered in reply.

"My god you think you guys could clean this place up, oh hey the Ashford twins are coming maybe we should clean this place up, oh they won't mind." Said Alfred in a stupid voice.

"Okay Alfred that's enough so did you find what we were looking for?" Asked Alexia in a high and mighty voice.

"No madam Alexia we are sorry we failed you, please make an example out of me!" Said the man whose face was hidden behind a blue mask.

"As you wish, but first us your face!" Ordered Alexia as the man did that he tossed his mask towards the rest.

"I've done as I have been ordered to do Madam." Said the man kneeling.

"Alfred if you would give me your rifle please?" Said Alexia with a cruel smile on her face.

"Oh boy an execution, of course you can use Mr. Blasty oh wonderful sister of mine!" Said Alfred Ecstatically.

"You have lived out your usefulness soldier." Said Alexia putting the gun to the man's head.

"They have too!" Said the man as his mask exploded then he tried to kick Alexia and she caught his foot and then she smiled wickedly as he burst into flames.

"Any of you men still alive are to hunt down anyone left alive and capture them by any means possible!"Said Alexia as she got back into the helicopter "And in my absence here my brother Alfred will be in charge."

"Oh boy I get to drive my tank!" He said happily as the giant helicopter's back opened up opened and lowered a military tank into the street.

"Holy shit they have a tank!"Said Fargo.

"We need to get moving here Zack you'll need this!" Said Howard as he handed me a scoped assault rifle.

"I have an idea where we can go and lay low for a while!" I said to the rest as we were running.


End file.
